


Angie's stars

by Ilikepears



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikepears/pseuds/Ilikepears
Summary: Inspired by Good Omens human au Slides of stars by Mjazilem and their mini comic Unseen stars on instagram
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Angie's stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mjazilem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjazilem/gifts).



Angie's stars - acrylic paint on canvas 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188671852@N05/49956699596/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188671852@N05/49956202773/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188671852@N05/49956702816/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Slides of stars by Mjazilem
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088484/chapters/47580544
> 
> Unseen stars
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/unseenstarsgo/


End file.
